rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Welman Matrix
Welman Matrix is the father of Dot Matrix, Enzo Matrix, and later Little Enzo. He was a brilliant scientist living in the Twin City. Welman is not very self-assured and has difficulties talking in public. When speaking to a large group he would often forget the words of his speech. Welman relied on his daughter, Dot, to help him prepare for his public appearances. Welman is known as the inventor of the Gateway Command that could link with other systems similar to a portal. He had long suspected there were other Systems beyond Mainframe, a theory that won him many critics among Sprites in the Twin City and Mainframe because they strongly believed nothing else existed within Cyber Space. So to get proof he constructed his machine inside the Twin City's Principal Office. When he tested the device, it opened in the Super Computer and brought the virus Gigabyte to Mainframe's Twin City. Gigabyte damaged the Gateway, causing it to explode. The explosion destroyed the Twin City and nullified Welman and the rest of the city's inhabitants. (Cross Nodes) (AndrAIa) Welman was transformed into a green null with white stripes. He was soon found by Megabyte, who realized who the Null was. The virus took Welman as a pet and renamed him Nibbles. For some unexplained reason, Megabyte wanted Nibbles under his control. Nibbles was present during an attempt by his new owner to penetrate Mainframe's sky with a powerful magnet. The null perched on Megabyte's shoulder to watch. As the machine showed success in breaching the sky, Nibbles moved down Megabyte's arm, and the virus squeezed the null in his pleasure of possibly leaving Mainframe. (The Quick and the Fed) Hack and Slash were often given the task of being Nibbles' caretakers. Megabyte would punish them if something happened to his little pet. Nibbles escaped his babysitters when he and every null in Mainframe sensed that Hexadecimal was infected by a Web Creature. Nibbles joined the enormous horde of nulls when they covered Hex to protect Mainframe from the creature, creating the null monster named Nullzilla. When Mainframe's leaders managed to dispatch the monster, Nibbles returned to the Silicon Tor where Megabyte found him. (Nullzilla) After the System Crash and Restart the User activated a viral scan that affected Hexadecimal. She tried to protect herself by summoning a large group of nulls to create a protective cocoon around her. Nibbles entered the null cocoon and used the other nulls to form a mouth to send a message to Dot, "I live...daughter." (Daemon Rising) When Dot realized who Nibbles really was, she persuaded Hexadecimal to use her power over Nulls to enable Welman to communicate. Hex couldn't de-nullify him, but she did create a body out of Nulls for him and Welman/Nibbles was the head. Dot wanted to embrace her father, but he warned her not to touch him, due to the energy-draining nulls. (What's Love Got To Do With It?) Bizarrely, Hexadecimal also recognized Welman as a father-figure just as Megabyte once did due to their unusual origin, and even tried to address Dot as "sister". Later, he helped rebuild his Gateway machine to destroy the super-virus Daemon. He hesitated at Dot's plan at first, because he always thought the Gateway Command was solely responsible for destroying an entire city, but his daughter convinced everyone it did not overload on its own. He never got the chance to use it as intended, but the Gateway was used to send Hexadecimal with the cure for Daemon's infection. When she left, Welman reverted to his mindless Nibbles persona. (Sacrifice) Hex left behind a small amount of her power in Little Enzo's icon, which was later transferred to Nibbles, restoring his mind and power of speech. Phong constructed a robot body for Welman so that he could move around and be touched without his Null body draining them of energy. In this form, he was able to walk Dot down the aisle at her wedding. (Null Bot of the Bride) Welman watched from the sidelines when the second Bob was revealed to be Megabyte in disguise. He sadly felt 'out-of-place' by all the recent events and was surprised to hear another level of Cyber Space, the Web, existed too since he only dreamed of finding the Net. Megabyte managed to break into the Principal Office and take control of the War Room. He used his new tendrils to infect Welman's Null-Bot body as he tried to get Little Enzo out of the room. Once the robot body was hit, it turned viral blue. Welman was seen restraining Little Enzo in the War Room while Megabyte used the com-system to inform everyone he was there purely for revenge and to prepare themselves for the Hunt. (Crouching Binome, Hidden Virus) Since Hexadecimal is the only virus capable of affecting Nulls, it seems to be merely the Bot that is under Megabyte's control. Hexadecimal's red infection remained on the null after Megabyte infected the bot. Comic (Non-Canon) After the battle with Gnosis, all they were able to find of Welman was his robotic body in the Principal Office, with Mouse stating they will find him again someday. References *In computing, a nibble is a four-bit aggregation, or half an octet (an octet being an 8-bit byte). *Welman's wife, who is the mother of Dot, Enzo, and Little Enzo, has never been mentioned. *Welman first appeared in the episode Quick and the Fed as a null, although he didn't appear as a sprite until the episode Cross Nodes. *Although it is stated that Nulls cannot be hurt by physical force, Megabyte did squeeze Nibbles once. The green null flashed purple and screeched in pain. (The Quick and the Fed) *In the video game ReBoot: Countdown to Chaos, Welman Matrix is credited with the creation of the robot Clash, which in turn created Hack, Slash, and Scuzzy. See also *The Sourcerer Category:Sprites Category:ReBoot characters Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Deceased